Sandbox/Xai/I
Sandbox Info: Storage for ideas planned for future Xai Database Wiki. Information on the Xai Ascendancy The Xai Ascendancy spans the entirety of the Ianthina Galaxy, better known to humanity as the Triangulum Galaxy, with an estimated 35 million worlds under its control. Countless trillions of Xai and subjected alien species all reside within the boundaries of the Ascendancy, all answering to the Patriarch of the Xai, Malakai Madora, and his near god-like court of aristocrats hailing from ancient families who have ruled the Xai for some five million years. With the power, resources, and manpower of an entire galaxy behind it, the Xai Ascendancy is easily one of the most powerful empires in the known universe to exist. Types of worlds in the Ascendancy *'Number of worlds under the control of the Xai Ascendancy' **25,900 (0.074%) – City worlds (150–300 billion inhabitants) – Total: 4.791 quadrillion (Average of 185 billion per planet) **3,095,050 (8.843%) – Core worlds (15–25 billion inhabitants) – Total: 54.163 quadrillion (Average of 17.5 billion per planet) **1,893,150 (5.409%) – Industrial worlds (5–8 billion inhabitants) – Total: 6.531 quadrillion (Average of 3.45 billion per planet) **789,950 (2.257%) – Fortress worlds (750 million–5 billion inhabitants) – Total: 2.172 quadrillion (Average of 2.75 billion per planet) **21,900,200 (62.572%) – Colony worlds (1–3 billion inhabitants) – Total: 32.850 quadrillion (Average of 1.5 billion per planet) **3,329,900 (9.514%) – Mining worlds (750 million–2 billion inhabitants) – Total: 94.902 trillion (Average of 28.5 million per planet) **3,936,450 (11.247%) – Agri-worlds (5–50 million inhabitants) – Total: 49.948 trillion (Average of 15 million per planet) **22,050 (0.063%) –Archive worlds (10–25 million inhabitants) – Total: 297.675 billion (Average of 13.5 million per planet) **7,350 (0.021%) – Throne worlds (175–350 million inhabitants) – Total: 1.727 trillion (Average of 235 million per planet) *'Worlds by income per annum (IPA) of the Xai Ascendancy' **∇41,832 – City worlds – Total: ∇200.438 quintillion (∇200,438,028,000,000,000,000) **∇22,888 – Core worlds – Total: ∇1.239 sextillion (∇1,239,691,327,000,000,000,000) **∇14,231 – Industrial worlds – Total: ∇92.947 quintillion (∇92,947,890,892,500,000,000) **∇17,620 – Fortress worlds – Total: ∇38.277 quintillion (∇38,277,027,250,000,000,000) **∇15,161 – Colony worlds – Total: ∇498.043 quintillion (∇498,043,398,300,000,000,000) **∇10,134 – Mining worlds – Total: ∇961.738 quadrillion (∇961,738,388,100,000,000) **∇8,973 – Agri-worlds – Total: ∇529.826 quadrillion (∇529,826,487,750,000,000) **∇27,884 – Archive worlds – Total: ∇8.300 quadrillion (∇8,300,369,700,000,000) **∇30,997 – Throne worlds – Total: ∇53.539 quadrillion (∇53,539,568,250,000,000) *'Total number of worlds under Xai control: 35,000,000' *'Total number of star systems under Xai control: 8,750,000 (4 planets per system average)' **'Total number of regions under Xai control: 1,000 (50 sectors per region average)' **'Total number of sectors under Xai control: 50,000 (175 solar systems per sector average)' *'Total inhabitants of the Ascendancy: 100.560 quadrillion (100,560,878,425,000,000)' **'Ruling Xai population: 5.028 quadrillion (5,028,043,921,250,000) (5%)' **'Subjugated slave population: 95.532 quadrillion (95,532,834,503,750,000) (95%)' *'Total IPA (income per annum): ∇2.070 sextillion (∇2,070,951,076,256,300,000,000)' **'Total IPA per capita: ∇20,594 per capita' **'Exchange rate of Xai aurum to US dollar: ∇1 = $2.52' ***'Total IPA of Ascendancy in US dollars: $5.218 sextillion ($5,218,796,712,165,876,000,000)' ***'Total IPA per capita of Ascendancy in US dollars: $51,896' Information on the Obsidian Guard *'Size: 2.011 quadrillion (2,011,217,568,500,000) (2% of total population)' **'Xai Obsidian Guard personnel: 301.682 trillion (301,682,635,275,000) (15% of military personnel/6% Xai population)' **'Slave Obsidian Guard personnel: 1.709 quadrillion (1,709,534,933,225,000) (85% of military personnel/1.78% slave population)' *'Branches of the Obsidian Guard' **Obsidian Army: Planetary wing of the Obsidian Guard. ***Battlemasters of Aurora: Elite close-combat warriors from the planet of Aurora. ***Azaran Huntresses: Elite tracking and scouting soldiers from the planet of Azara. ***Kordanian Penal Legionnaires: Penal forces from the prison worlds of the Kordan sector. ***Iron Maidens: Android soldiers of the Obsidian Army. ***Psionic Corps: Elite soldiers who specialize purely in offensive and defensive psionic warfare. **Obsidian Navy: Interstellar wing of the Obsidian Guard. ***Black Fleet Command: Charged with managing the one thousand sectorial battlefleets of the Ascendancy. ***Obsidian Marine Corps: Infantry branch of the navy tasked with defending warships and conducting ground operations. **Mallakar Legions: Slave soldiers of the Xai Ascendancy. Gene-coded to be loyal, and unwaveringly devoted to their Xai owners. ***Eso Corps: Elite slave soldiers trusted to utilized powered armor and advanced energy weapons for the Legion. **Colonial Security Forces: Military forces established by the colonies using older low-grade equipment, weapons, and uniforms. **Most Holy Inquisition: Charged with internal policing of the Xai Ascendancy's government. **Knights of Xanus: Organization tasked with carrying out the orders of the High Sovereign and his wife. ***Sons of Xanus/Brotherhood of Marza: Elite bodyguards and enforcers of the High Sovereign of the Xai. ***Daughters of Xanus/Sisterhood of Xyon: Elite bodyguards and enforcers to the Lady Sovereign of the Xai. **Obsidian Janissaries: Elite stormtrooper organization tasked with spearheading Xai offensives as well as defending critical locations. **Shadow Banshee Corps: Ultra-violent terror troopers tasked with punishing worlds that revolt against Xyon. Recruited from Iconians. **Void Wardens: A pan-galactic law enforcement agency charged with hunting down and apprehending criminals. **Vanguard for Galactic Peace and Security (VANGUARD): Internal political police, utterly loyal to the ideals of the High Sovereign. **Xyon Diplomatic Corps: Tasked with bringing alien worlds into the Ascendancy and guiding their internal policies for the Xai. **Xyon Special Forces: Elite spec-ops commando unit tasked with handling sensitive operations requiring stealth and precision. **Xyon High Guard: Secret police force of the High Sovereign, tasked handling Xyon's intel and counter-terrorism policies. **Xyon Security Bureau: Tasked with keeping an eye on the military, and is thus separate from the Obsidian Guard's direct control. **Obsidian Intelligence Agency: Intelligence division of the Obsidian Guard, and rival of the Xyon Security Bureau. *'Total personnel: 1.407 quadrillion (1,407,852,297,950,000) (70% of Obsidian Guard personnel)' Standard Black Fleet of the Xai Ascendancy *'Combat ships (10,565 ships)' **1 motherships (Xyon-class) **4 dreadnoughts (Black Lotus-class) (4x1) **12 carriers (Solaris-class, Dominator-class) (3x4) **36 battleships (Onyx-class, Trinity-class, Harbinger-class) (3x12) **108 cruisers (Anathema-class, Rapture-class, Tyrant-class, Basilisk-class) (3x36) **648 destroyers (Bastion-class, Aurora-class, Capella-class, Askari-class, Ravager-class, Warmaster-class) (6x108) **1,944 frigates (Stalker-class, Serenity-class, Avalon-class, Guardian-class) (3x648) **7,776 corvettes (Nyx-class, Griffon-class, Corvus-class) (4x1,944) *'Fighter craft (42,342 ships)' **28,158 starfighters (Falcon-class, Raven-class, Crow-class) **14,184 bombers (Shrike-class, Phoenix-class) **0 fighter-bombers (Valkyrie-class) **0 gunships (Vulture-class, Tern-class, Albatross-class) *'Support ships (4,160 ships)' **0 transports (Atlas-class, Iris-class, Majesta-class, Legion-class, Invader-class) **0 freighters (Marza-class, Vesta-class, Griza-class) **0 shuttles (Nike-class, Erinyes-class, Sade-class, Zayin-class, Hecate-class) **0 landing vessels (Warlord-class, Caliban-class, Enyo-class) **176 repair ships (Hyperion-class, Servitor-class) **28 prison ships (Kiman-class, Kordan-class) **3,956 logistics ships (Forgemaster-class, Errant-class, Tycho-class, Pallas-class, Constable-class) *'Total: 10,565 warships, 4,160 support ships, and 83,313,520 crew; total 14,725 ships and 1,421,618 support personnel' *'Obsidian Navy: 538,450,000 vessels divided into 50,000 Black Fleets, or 1,000 Black Armadas (538,450 ships per armada)' **'Total personnel: 603.365 trillion (603,365,270,550,000) (30% of Obsidian Guard personnel)' Government of the Ascendancy Leading individuals *'High Sovereign:' The High Sovereign is the supreme authoritive figure of the Xai Ascendancy, passing laws, proclamations, and acts of war and peace at his leisure. The most powerful Xai in all of existance, politically and psionically, the High Sovereign is the eldest of all the Xai, and thus regarded with great respect. The father of his people in all respects, the entirety of the Ascendancy willingly slaves for his sake. It should be noted that the High Sovereign treats his children with love and kindness, though his current political apparatus, however needed, has often caused him much strife. *'Grand Justicar:' The Grand Justicar of Xyon is the most feared Xai in the Ascendancy, for she represents the harsh law of the vast interstellar empire of the Xai. Imfamous for their uncomprimising, black and white views of law and justice, the Grand Justicar is often the most hated political and judicial figure of the Xai, often causing more harm to her own people than good. The current Grand Justicar of the Xai is regarded to be the worst yet, her actions having killed countless hundreds of thousands of Xai for minor infractions. *'Supreme Warmaster:' The Supreme Warmaster is the leader of the Obsidian Guard, the collection of various military forces protecting the Xai Ascendancy. Physically and mentally imposing, the Supreme Warmaster is the most dangerous Xai in all of existance in terms of raw strength. Whereas the High Sovereign fights politically and the Grand Justicar behind the scenes, the Warmaster is a warrior first and politician second, and thus well-versed in all known and secret arts of combat. Political bodies *'Grand Assembly of Houses:' The Grand Assembly of Houses is the legislative body of the Xai Ascendancy, consisting of the major and minor houses of the Xai, as well as representatives from the allied or subjugated species within the Ascendancy. Consisting of two and a half thousand members, two thousand from the Xai (two representatives per sector) and five hundred from the non-Xai species (one per race or group of races), the Grand Assembly plays a vital role in the Ascendancy, presenting the High Sovereign and his government with the woes and needs of his people, as well as serving as an intermediary between the worlds of Xyon and their leaders. Religion in the Ascendancy The Ten Truths of Xanus #'There is but one True God.' #'We are the Xai, the "Children of Xanus". We bear His name, and we must obey His laws.' #'Man was not created for the Woman, but Woman for the Man.' #'Death is not the end for all. There is a Second Life for the Children of Xanus.' #'The Patriarch is the Chosen of Xanus.' #'The Priesthood is the Voice of Xanus.' #'House Ryk is currently the Divine House of Xanus.' #'All the stars be yours to command.' #'All the nations be yours to control.' #'Beloved children, fear not, for Xanus is with you.' The Truths Deepened (The Deepenings) To the First Truth (There is but one True God.) *His name is Xanus, the Lord and the Father of All. *He created all Xai, and to Him we all belong. *Do not be misled by any, by they man or beast, for there is one God. *Disbelief is sin, and sin is death. No sinner has ever conquered death. *Xanus does not intervene, but he watches. He does not test us, but he strengthens us. *Unforeseen pains befall us all. Never blame the Father for our woes. *Worship belongs to no other. There is only one God. One Father. To the Second Truth (We are Xai, the "Children of Xanus". We bear His name, and we must obey His laws.) *Treat your fellow Xai as you wish to be treated. *Murder of a fellow Xai is a sin. To this death must be repaid. *Rape of a fellow Xai is a sin. To this honor must be repaid. *Thief by a fellow Xai is a sin. To this compensation must be repaid. *Slander of a fellow Xai is a sin. To this reputation must be repaid. *Untruth by a fellow Xai is a sin. To this pain is to be repaid. *Adultery by a fellow Xai is a sin. To this death is to be repaid. *Fornication by a fellow Xai is a sin. To this death is to be repaid. To the Third Truth (Man was not created for the Woman, but Woman for the Man.) *The man is the head of the woman. The husband the owner and lord of the wife. *The woman is the follower of the man. The wife the humble helper of the husband. *Man must treat his counterpart with honor, and the Woman to treat her counterpart with respect. *A good husband is a strong and understanding husband. A good wife is an obedient and pleasing wife. *Let the bed of the wedded couple remain free of infidelity and hatred. *Man must not lie with man. This is an unnatural desire and action. Purge them from your midst, for they bring sin upon you all. *Let the young come to a reasonable understand of their sexual needs and wants. If he or she cannot control their desires, then let them marry. If they have control, let them remain apart. *Fornication and adultery are grave sins. They destroy the trust and bond of the wedded couple. Purge the adulterers from your midst. *Xanus understands the needs of the woman which he created. Let her excercise her needs with her fellow woman if she must, for this is natural. *Man may only marry woman, and woman may only marry man. May the man marry as many wives as requested of him whom he can support financally, physically, and emotionally. To the Fourth Truth (Death is not the end for all. There is a Second Life for the Children of Xanus.) *You will pass on beyond the Veil one day. Do not fear it, for it is the end for all Xai. *Mourn the dead if you must, but remember, they have not left you alone. *Beyond the Veil, know that you have been reunited with your Father. He shall guide you there. *Xanus has opened up the way for another life with mortals. Find it, and use it. *If you have pleased your Father with your actions during life, he may grant you another. To the Fifth Truth (The High Sovereign is the Chosen of Xanus.) *The High Sovereign is the Chosen of Xanus. To no other let this be given. *The High Sovereign is not without sin, but he is beyond judgement. Let him be judged by Xanus in all his dealings. *Let him rule with power, for Xanus wills it. *Let him establish a line to last to time indefinite, that shall never be brought to an end. *Should the Chosen of Xanus have no son but a girl, she shall not rule in his steed upon his passing. Instead, let the title of Chosen pass to another man with a household through trial of war. *Should the Chosen of Xanus abdicate, let his eldest brother or fellow Archon take his steed. *Should the Chosen of Xanus not be of age, let the Council of Archons reign in his steed upon such a time he may rule as a man. *Should the Chosen of Xanus perish in combat, let his soul (body) be burned, for this is a cleansing. To the Sixth Truth (The Priesthood is the Voice of Xanus.) *Let a Priesthood be established, for the Voice of Xanus must be heard throughout the stars. *To the Pontifex Maximus let the Voice of Xanus be given. May he remain without sin or reproach. *May the Church remain without corruption, for this is a sin. Purge the blasphemers from your midst. *Spread the Voice of Xanus wherever you may go. Purge the unbelievers from your midst. To the Seventh Truth (The Houses support the Divine House of Xanus.) *The Houses of the Children of Xanus support the Divine House. *There are to be fifty great houses in total, and serve as the foundation of Xanus' divine empire. Beneath these are to be two hundred lesser houses who shall be granted power of their own in the name of Xanus. *Over the all the children of Xanus are these houses to reign. To the High Sovereign they are to answer. *Let them be true to Xanus, and true to His children. *To each house there is to be a a Patriarch (executive), a High Pontiff (spiritual), and Warmaster (military). *To the firstborn, may the title of Patriarch by given. *To the second, may the title of Pontifex (High Priest) be given. *To the third, may the title of Warmaster be given. To the Eighth Truth (All the stars be yours to command.) *All the stars and the worlds they harbor are your to command. Be fruitful, and inhabit them all. *This sea of stars must be yours to time indefinite. *Let a great many households be established to aid the Divine Herald reign, for the realm of Xanus shall be great and mighty. *May governorships and titles be distributed to them. *May the great houses obey the House of Xanus, for this is life for them and their households. To the Ninth Truth (All the nations be yours to control.) *All the nations of the worlds you take and control must obey. Crush dissent, punish disobedience, but do so gently should you be forced too. *Honey is sweeter than vinegar. Compassion in doses does more than fear and tyranny in excess. *A weak and familar face is easier to obey than a strong, alien one. *Should you be faced with rebellion, know that cruelty will haunt you, while compassion will recommend you. To the Ten Truth (Beloved children, fear not, for Xanus is with you.) *Xanus remembers all, and will not forget one of his own children. *Pray to Xanus, so that your petitions may be heard by your Father. *Never doubt the Father. Doubt in Him, and he shall doubt in you. *Do not fear, for your Father shall always be with you. Political titles *Sovereign – Head of the Xai Ascendancy (one Sovereign) **The sovereign governs the Ascendancy and administers the operations of the patriarchs and government officials *Patriarch – Head of a Xai major/minor household (1,250 patriarchs/all male) **250 major houses/1,000 minor houses (average 4.022 trillion Xai per house) *Autarch – Head of an Ascendancy regional sector (1,000 autarchs) **Each autarch administers the operations of 50 archons *Archon/Archoness – Head of an Ascendancy sub-sector (50,000 archons) **Each archon administers the operations of 175 magistrate/magistrix *Magister/Magistrix – Head of an Ascendancy system (8.75 million magistrates) **Each magistrate/magistrix administers the operations of 4 or more councilors *Councilor – Head of an Ascendancy planet/moon/space station (35 million councilors) **Each councilor administers the operations of any number of governors, senators, and overseers Category:Sandbox Category:Copyright